hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Everdeen
"I'm not just fighting for myself anymore. And I'm not just fighting for my family, or the Doeburgs, or the Allgoods. I'm fighting for everyone who's died under the Capitol's reign. I'm fighting for everyone who's suffered from hunger, thirst, poverty, or neglect. I'm fighting for the dead, the living, and the unborn. I'm fighting to avenge our fallen, to liberate the living, and to create a new world where the Hunger Games is nothing but an old nightmare. And I will not stop fighting until my people are free." -''Seth Everdeen during the first rebel broadcast. Overview Seth Everdeen was the third Everdeen to compete in the Hunger Games, and was the only Everdeen to successfully win the games. However, Seth's impact on the Hunger Games RPG Universe did not stop there. After the 32nd Hunger Games, Seth, along with the help of other Victors such as Saphire Doeburg, Spike, and Cassius Pickard began to plot and prepare for the biggest event the RPG has ever seen. Before the 39th Hunger Games went under way, Seth began the Revolution, and is currently still fighting for the freedom of Panem. Personality Seth has changed drastically over his twenty-five years of life. Despite his troubled early-childhood, Seth was rather outgoing before his Games. Although he was initially shy around the Everdeens, he opened up to them, eventually becoming a pleasant, happy, and kind child. In school he usually served as the mediator, and at home he tried to uphold that whenever Katniss and her father got into a fight. Things changed dramatically after the 30th Hunger Games (AKA Hunger Games: 10). After killing four people and watching his allies die, Seth became quieter and more reclusive. He struggled with depression, schizophrenia, alcoholism, and bouts of suicidal thoughts. However, thanks to the support of his family, Seth slowly began to get on the track to recovery. Seth might have recovered fully if it hadn't been for the 32nd Hunger Games. Katniss's Reaping, along with her death in the final 2, nearly drove Seth insane. He didn't speak for months on end, and even after he began opening his mouth again, it was obvious that the old Seth was gone. His own experience in the Games, along with the death of his sister, transformed Seth into a dark, malicious character. Although he still unconditionally loves his family, this is very rarely shown. Seth is constantly angry, constantly brooding, constantly focused on the Revolution. Although there are still remnants of the old Seth buried deep down there, Seth is afraid to let that show; he believes that, as the leader of the Revolution, showing any positive emotions would be read as weakness. Ultimately, Seth is still a good person, but he's been beaten into the ground by the world one too many times. Appearance Seth, although not Michael Everdeen's blood brother, used to look scarily similar to him. Seth is tall with shaggy, dark brown brown hair. Seth has sharp green eyes and occasionally sports a brown beard. Like Michael, Seth always has a belt of knives at his waist, along with the necklace that Michael and Saphire wore through their Games. Seth also wears Luna's pendant from time to time. During the Opening Ceremony of Seth's Games, his stylist dressed him in a way that many Capitol citizens actually believed he was Michael. The most glaring difference between the two, aside from their skin tone and facial structure, are the scars that cover Seth's body. Although Michael sported his own collection of wounds, Seth's torso and back are literally covered in scars, along with the Capitol insignia branded onto his chest. Early Childhood Seth was the child of Julie and Eric Curt, a fairly well-off couple that ran a bakery in District 12. Despite their wealth, however, Seth had a very, very troubled childhood. His father, Eric, was a drug addict and an alcoholic; when he ran out of drugs or booze, he became enraged. Young Seth was usually his target. Seth lived in fear with his mother until he was three, when his father went off far worse than usual. His father drunkenly grabbed at the young boy, threw him onto the table, and then slashed him repeatedly with a kitchen knife. Seth would have died from blood-loss if his mother didn't burst into the room. She grabbed her son and ran out the door; unfortunately, Eric was faster. He stabbed her fatally in the back, leaving Seth and his dead mother out on the street. Although neighbors and peacekeepers managed to save Seth's life, the weren't able to heal the scars, which still litter Seth's back. Seth spent two years in the infamous District 12 orphanage where he, like many of the kids his age, was routinely beaten and abused by the older children. Seth became quiet, secluded, and sad, often locking himself in the closet to cry for hours on end. The Everdeens At the age of 5, Seth had had enough. Desperate to escape from the cruelty of the orphanage children, Seth attempted to sneak out, running into the woods that surrounded District 12 for shelter. He didn't have a plan in particular; he brought a small knife to kill animals with, although he had never gone hunting before in his life. All he wanted to do was escape; unfortunately for him, the woods proved to be much deadlier than he expected. A few hours into his stay in the woods, a pack of wild dogs caught his scent. Seth attempted to run, but of course he wasn't fast enough; in a minute, the pack descended upon him. He would have been dead if a stranger didn't come to his aid. An older boy came seemingly out of no where, growling and stabbing at the dogs with a pair of knives. Seth stared on in awe, watching as the older boy forced the surviving dogs to scamper away. The older boy introduced himself as Michael Everdeen, asking Seth why he had ventured so far out into the woods by himself. When Seth admitted that he had no place else to go, Michael decided to bring the young boy back home. After hours of making their way through the pouring rain, Michael finally got Seth back into his home, dropping the boy off in Katniss's room as Michael and his brother Robert decided what to do with him. Trivia * Seth was Michael DeathFlame's first character to win the Hunger Games. * Out of all the victors between HG1 and HG12, Seth had the most amount of active-player kills (4). * During his stay in the orphanage, Seth met a younger Chase Spiterwetch, and the two ironically became acquaintances. * Seth was introduced in HG8, when he and Katniss visited Michael's grave. He was first envisioned during HG6 when MD began planning for HG10. * MD did not initially intend on Seth being the leader behind the Revolution. Originally, MD planned on him being a powerful member of a war council. However, it became fairly obvious as the Revolution went on that the other characters looked up to Seth as the face of the rebellion, and thus that's where he is now. * Seth uses knives for two reasons. The first, and most obvious of the two, is the fact that Michael used knives before him. Since Michael was Seth;s idol as a child, Seth wanted to become just as skilled as his brother was before him. Although Seth is one of the best knife-wielders (arguably the best along with Cabe), he still hasn't become as skilled as his brother, who was truly a prodigy with the knife. The second reason, which Seth will never acknowledge, is the fact that his father used a knife to cut him up. In a desire to show his father up, he vowed to take up the weapon that was used against him at such a young age. * The flag of the Revolution was designed by Sophie Dunningham and approved by Seth twelve days before its beginning. The flag is of simple, white material with a red circle in the middle divided into twelve segments by black lines. The flag was created to be easily made, so that anyone, anywhere, could create some sort of replica of it. It was based off the Everdeen necklace that Seth wore, which had made its way through the Everdeen family for over twenty years. * Seth has become a legend throughout Panem as the single most visible and outspoken member of the Revolution. He has been directly involved in the liberation of Districts 12, 11, 7, 5, and 4, and served on the front lines in the assault of 12, 11, and 4. His courage, passion, and voice has won him the nickname "Liberator." * Seth's Birthday is March 17th. '''IN PROGRESS' Category:Everdeen Category:HG10 Category:The Revolution Category:District 12 Category:Knives Category:Psychopath